Heaven's Grass
by TakesTwoToTango
Summary: Shu has escaped the chaos of his life in Tokyo, only to find himself drawn to a path he isn't sure he should follow. Amber eyes and a soft, wild heart draw him down a path he has always denied himself. She seems to be the only one who knows who Shu really is. Even better than himself. Based on anime. S/OC, K/T
1. Stranger

_If this plane was going any slower, it would fall out of the sky_.

Besides the childish ranting of his uncle across the aisle, Shu flinched every time he heard Inari's drunken screeching from several rows back. As much as he loved his uncle, he was feeling more and more claustrophobic with every passing moment. Wasn't the whole point of this ridiculous escape to get _away_ from that?

As the captain announced that they would be landing soon, Shu breathed an audible sigh of relief, sipping from his bottle of water to wet his suddenly dry throat. His whole system seemed to lock up whenever he started thinking about doing anything stupid or impulsive…

The landing in Narita was smooth and uneventful, and as Shu was an experienced flyer, he wasn't overly concerned. Gathering up his briefcase and listening to the small voice in his head that he habitually ignored, he slipped out of the plane before his uncle or Inari noticed. Stretching his long legs to stride through the terminal quickly, he ducked into baggage claim, a small, giddy ball expanding in his chest. After getting his bag, he glanced around, a little lost. He liked plans, he needed plans, but here he was, functioning without them. Finally collapsing on a bench, he dropped his head in his hands, diving his finger through his hair and unsettling his glasses.

"Rough flight?" Popping his head up, Shu stared for a moment at the woman who also sat on the bench. He hadn't even noticed her when he sat down. Aghast at the blush that rose in his cheeks, he cleared his throat. She'd spoken to him in English, but Shu had spent two years at Oxford, and was almost unaccented, he was so fluent.

"No, not particularly." Her face still had a soft, almost smile as she tilted her head, watching him with the detached interest of a stranger. She wore jeans, a red graphic tee, and blue Converse with the casual ease of comfort. Big eyes the color of amber watched him from a forest of dark lashes, her hair, just a few shades darker than chestnut, gathered up in a messy bun on the top of her head. She was just above average height, slim and relaxed. Her duffel was tossed down on the ground, one foot jiggling in the air as she crossed her legs.

"A woman, then." Shu blinked, finding himself unable to lie to this pretty, open stranger. She laughed, patting his hand companionably. Suddenly, her eyes popped wide. "Damn, that was in English. Sorry." With ease, she switched over to Japanese. "There's plenty to give a man worry, but we women do love to top that list." As she was speaking, Shu's eyes caught a flash of movement over her shoulder, paling when he saw a weaving Inari making her way into the baggage claim area. The woman next to him must have caught his expression, because she glanced over her shoulder.

"That her?"

"Yes," Shu managed to grind out, finding himself locked to the bench, quickly looking away before Inari made eye contact. Oh, Christ, what was he going to do? The woman next to him looked at him consideringly for a moment before speaking again, this time in a lower whisper designed not to be overheard.

"Bad break-up?"

"We were never together," Shu whispered violently in response, practically vibrating in place as indecision tore at him. If he ran now, he would undoubtedly make things worse. And to be honest, he was tired of running. But if he stayed, there would assuredly be another confrontation, and with the amount of alcohol sliding through Inari's system, it was bound to be ugly.

"OK, then. Do me a favor?" Bringing his eyes back to her swiftly, Shu's brows beetled for a moment before the push-over in him bowed. Like it always did.

"Sure," he said hesitantly. Shit, Inari was only fifteen feet away, tops!

"Come here," she said, wagging her finger at him. Stressed and consistently obedient, Shu leaned towards her, his mind racing. Everything suddenly went blank, however, when she moved in, smooth and fast, and pressed her lips to his. One arm wrapped around his neck, while the fingers of her other hand slid into his hair. Stunned and completely off-balance, his hands went to her hips in an attempt to right himself, his eyes instinctively closing. _Oh, my God_.

Her mouth was warm, and unbearably soft. She was pressed against him intimately, the supple give of her breasts against his chest making his heart beat like a war drum. He could actually feel his blood slam against his skin as her fingers trailed over his ear before running along his jaw. Slitting his eyes open a fraction, he watched as one of her eyes popped open before he realized that Inari was sobbing, and trotting away on her silly heels.

The stranger kissing him broke away gently, smiling at him a little as she ran her fingers over his shoulders and lightly down his chest, turning to make sure Inari wasn't coming back in to rip at them. Shu was glad she looked away, barely able to command his hands to drift away from her, let alone speak. Clearing his throat a few times, he managed to look around, noting the speculative glances he, and his unknown kissing partner, were getting. Feeling red burn along the skin of his face, he looked back at her, his vision in one eye a little fuzzy. When their eyes met, that perpetual half smile of hers tilted higher.

"I'd say that fixed your problem." Shu was shocked to feel a rusty chuckle work its way free from his chest. She reached up, nudging one side of his glasses so they settled back on his nose right, the clear vision of her sliding into view. "You were a good sport. I hope everything works out." His throat clicking a little as he swallowed, his eyes tracked her as she stood.

"Thanks. That was a… unique solution." Her tilted mouth, generous lips that he still couldn't believe he'd kissed, spread into a warm grin.

"Unique's kind of what I do. Good luck," she bid as she leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. She was already across the room before Shu managed to gather himself.

"Good luck," he murmured to her retreating back. Huffing a sigh, he flopped against the back of the bench, his mind struggling with the events that had flipped by in a matter of seconds.

He had been unreasonably cruel to Inari, that much he could admit to himself. But, dammit, the woman scared him brainless, and when he pride reared its ugly head, it was always nasty business. He was tired of jangling at the end of her chain, forced to do her bidding through fear. He didn't have any affection for her, but he'd felt plenty of worry. And guilt, he reluctantly admitted to himself. He had tried to end their twisted connection by boarding the plane to Narita. Fate, it would seem, had not been satisfied, however. So he ran. But he didn't know where to go or what to do. Indecision didn't become him, he decided with a windy sigh.

And her. The woman whose name he didn't even know had kissed him in public. Had she been saving him from a confrontation, or satisfying some strange agenda? Honestly, Shu didn't care. She'd rescued him from facing down a drunken Inari with the best kiss he'd ever had. Just because he'd never had sex with a woman – that he could remember – didn't mean he'd never kissed one (no matter how Kuranosuke defined sexual inexperience). There had been a few since high school, including his first girlfriend who had cornered him and violently snogged his brains out after class. But her…

She'd been warm, soft, open, and gentle. He was probably idealizing her, but there was a strange sort of magic to kissing a woman you didn't even know. She had been uninhibited without being intimidating, her obvious sense of humor refreshing. The fact that he would never see her again hurt only a little.

Shu stood, gathering his bags and righting his tie before walking out of the claim area, a few whispers riding along his trail. But he was too deep in thought to hear them. Moving with the courage granted by a kiss, he walked along the terminal aisle, his eyes plastered on the destination signs above each of the boarding areas as he walked by. He'd almost walked past it before he stuttered to a halt, his instincts kicking into sudden overdrive.

Los Angeles, California.

Walking up to the counter, he bought a first class ticket for the next flight, which would be leaving in an hour. Strangely satisfied with the delay, he settled down into one of the waiting chairs, totally unaware of an American woman in a red t-shirt and blue jeans sitting a few aisles away, facing the opposite direction. He was busily talking down his father on the phone when his area was called to board, digging through his briefcase while the rest of the passengers made their way onto the plane. As the flight settled on course, Shu was quickly dragged to sleep, passing most of the ten hour flight tucked under an American Airlines emblazoned blanket. It was something of a sanctuary after talking down his father, who was mad enough to bend steel and demanded to know if his son and heir had completely lost his mind. Shu was afraid that, indeed, he had.

When he woke, yawning wide enough for his jaw to crack, he looked at his watch, blearily groaning when it read two in the morning. When the pilot cheerfully announced that it was almost ten a.m., he sighed, quickly changing the hands so they read the correct time. For now. Again walking along the terminal, he watched for the next sign. Never one to move on such pure instinct, Shu found that he was enjoying this sort of vagabond-esque behavior. Regardless of his father's fury.

Deciding that it was time he saw the Rocky Mountains on the spot, Shu bought a ticket for Denver, heading out to grab a quick meal – he felt like dinner but it was too late for breakfast and too early for lunch – before settling back down, his iPod playing in one ear as he took off his tie, folding it before stuffing it in the pocket of his suitcase. He looked like a decidedly rumpled Japanese businessman, the strange, peaceful smile on his face belying the spikes sleep had carved into his hair or the angrily buzzing phone in his briefcase.

When he faintly heard a woman behind him talking happily into a cell, he thought vaguely that she had a pleasant voice, nothing more. Having traded her red t-shirt for a black tank top, Audrey Reynolds stacked her vintage Converse-clad feet on a vacant chair, ready to be home and done with flying. It was rough on her body, but good for her soul.

As she bid her father farewell and hung up the phone, Audrey let her mind wander. It had been a fun, successful tour, and she had managed to squeeze in enough research for her next book to warrant a decent sabbatical for the next couple of weeks. But she was ready to be home – her mom and dad were raring to get updates, and she had to get in calls to all of her siblings. It would inevitably take hours. Remembering the man on the bench, she smiled.

He'd looked so hassled, so lost and befuddled. He'd been fairly adorable, his face all strong bones and square angles with thick black hair she imagined was normally carefully combed. Lost, pretty dark eyes that she had a feeling could be sharp as knives or soft as velvet. And she'd always been a sucker for glasses. None of that excused kissing him, of course, but it had been a heat of the moment decision that Audrey couldn't quite bring herself to regret. He had the potential to be a very good kisser if he loosened up a little; not that she would ever have a chance to see otherwise, but it was fun to imagine.

She would have laughed at his panic if she hadn't sensed his desperation – that, and Audrey had a thing against women who hunted men beyond the point of willingness. The chase was fun, but it couldn't have been anymore clear that he was not interested, and desperate to get away. And something else… a history that the curious nerd in Audrey thirsted to know. Settling back as she texted one of her brothers, she smiled impishly. So she'd achieved her good deed and mischievous act for the day in one fell swoop. She loved it when that happened.

Shu's phone had finally stilled, and he was dozing away the last half hour before boarding. Once he landed, he'd be faced with all sorts of questions and decisions. Where he was going to stay, for one. But he figured that would come when he got there, and tried to relax with that blasé decision. It lasted for about a second before he dragged himself forward, fishing out his phone. Noticing the missed calls and messages from his father, he winced, still slightly bobbing his head to the music from his earbud as he texted his brother. He was curious what Kuranosuke would think of his staid older brother running off across the globe. Because of a woman.

With a scoffing grunt, he rubbed his brow, jumping a little when the phone jingled immediately in his hand.

_Right on! See you whenever you get back. Til then, have fun (and hopefully sex w/ some1 besides that bitch)! Love, K_

Shaking his head and raising his eyes to the ceiling with a smile, Shu called his assistant to arrange for the delivery of most of his effects, not noticing when one of his fellow passengers in a black tank top stood to go to the restroom as he waited for the other end to pick up. Still not sure what to do about lodgings, he swallowed his personal organizational demands, and decided to see what was what when he landed. When he was called to board, he settled in quickly again, ready to find a place to stay and sink his feet into some strange land. Surprising how quickly his itchy feet faded.

Shu was twisted around towards the window answering the question of the passenger behind him when Audrey inched her way down the aisle, Audrey snoozing through most of the comparatively short flight of two and a half hours while Shu watched the rough landscape with interest, feeling his eyes go wide when they crossed the continental divide. He'd never seen anything so elementally unapologetic.

Having foregone checking his luggage, Shu made his ponderous way through the terminals, eventually finding a customer service desk. He had just asked the blond woman repeatedly popping gum if she could check vacancies at the nearby hotels when someone bumped into his arm. When he turned to apologize, his eyes clashed with the golden ones of the woman from Narita who had kissed him.

It was a tie as to who was more surprised. For a long moment, they just stared at each other. Audrey collected herself first, eyeing him closely as she flashed her trademark half smile.

"You following me, tiger?" she asked in her natural English, shedding her Japanese as soon as they'd crossed the Date Line. Scrambling to close his mouth, Shu's teeth clicked together as his mouth clapped shut.

"No," he said hurriedly. "Not on purpose." Looking past him at the woman at the desk, she offered a smile and nod, hoping to buy a little time as her mind galloped. The customer service employee had seen far, far stranger things during her time behind the desk, and today had been particularly boring. Content to watch the bespectacled Asian guy and skinny pixie-looking chick duke it out, she nodded in return, rocking back in her chair as she popped her gum like gunfire.

_Impulse_, Audrey thought again. This guy just seemed to bring it out in her. Maybe because he seemed so unlikely to follow his own.

"You need a place to stay?" Of course he did, but Shu wasn't quite sure why she was asking.

"Ummm… Yes," he finally said hesitantly, tipping his head in a manner that told Audrey he wasn't used to random acts of kindness.

"Then you're in luck. Come on!" She turned, winking at the customer service woman and calling her thanks as she strode for the exit. Shu debated with himself for about five seconds before the woman behind the desk spoke.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Looking at the blond woman in shock, he glanced over at the stranger's retreating back.

"Nothing," he heard himself murmur, snatching up his bags and jogging after her.

* * *

_Sigh. Someday I'll get back to my novel._

_Started Princess Jellyfish because I watched a very decent AMV for it. Fell in love with Shu the first time that I saw him. The fact that he was voiced by Ian Sinclair, one of my newer favorite VA's, made it even better. I hated Inari. That bitch deserved the slap, even though as a female, I am strongly against violence between the sexes._

_This will also be minor Kuranosuke /Tsukimi, when I do flashes back to Japan. I like Tsukimi, but I didn't get the right vibe between her and Shu. I feel like Kuranosuke is a much better choice for her, and that he will boost her severely lagging confidence until she learns to stand on her own. Shu isn't that balanced, and he needs someone to break that push-over streak that basically makes his life miserable. That, and somebody had GOT to teach him to stand up for himself. That's why I made Audrey. Pretty much the adult version of one of my original characters, she's brash, confident, and easy-going. Just the person to teach Shu how to go with the flow, and find his bliss. And the kiss made me laugh. Not sure why it popped into my head, but it latched in and wouldn't let go. No reason not to do it, I suppose._

_As always, review. I love to hear from all you gorgeous wonders._

_Hope you like it!_

_Love, Tango_


	2. AMS

By the time Shu got through the airport doors, Audrey was already settled on one of the seats in a waiting shuttle. Patting the nylon seat next to her in invitation, she watched the fatigued coming and goings of the airport as Shu set aside his bags and tiredly sat. Had he hoped things were going to get simpler?

"I'm Audrey. Audrey Reynolds," she said, extending her hand as the last few passengers boarded and the shuttle lurched away. He took it cautiously, noting her strong grip and delicate wrist.

"Ah… Shu Koibuchi," he murmured, remembering at the last second to switch his name orientation. She nodded, hitching up her hip to dig out a stick of chapstick from the pocket of her jeans. Trying not to stare at her lips as she slicked clear moisturizer over them, Shu felt his muscles, especially the ones around his mouth, freeze in awkward uncertainty.

"So, Shu," she said as she stuffed the chapstick back, "you're looking for a place to stay. I happen to have a house sitting empty that should probably be rented." Tugging the band free from the reckless gather at the back of her head, Shu felt his eyes unwillingly drawn to Audrey's hair, beautiful burnished copper strands curled from the bun falling easily half way down her back. She shook her hair out once before scraping it back from her face anew, threading it into a new bun while uncooperative strands fell forward and framed her temples.

"Probably?" he finally managed, the intensely seductive spectacle of Audrey's hair safely tucked away. For a moment, it had reminded him of Inari's, and he'd actually felt the strangled little sound writhe in his throat.

"Anyway, it's a waste to leave it standing empty. I've got my own place pretty close by, but I have no intention of being responsible for the upkeep while we search for the perfect tenant. I believe some things are fated. As long as you're not some crazy stalker psychopath, I'm fine with you living there."

"You want me to rent a house you own," he parroted helplessly, glancing at the other passengers when the shuttle stopped. Since Audrey made no move to stand, he kept his seat. There was nothing stopping him from walking away, but… Hadn't he already proven that he didn't have the courage? Inari had pointed that out, brutally so.

"Catch on quick, don't you?" she said playfully as she tucked her tongue in her cheek. Clearing his throat and tugging his jacket straight, Shu shifted in his seat, striving to achieve the cool professionalism that had been pounded into him at birth.

"I apologize. Normally I'm more alert-"

"But you just traveled half way around the world. No worries, Shu. I'm pretty whipped myself." He found that hard to believe. The woman – Audrey – sparkled in front of him, even though she wore a plain black tank top that subtly showed off her curves and leanly muscled arms and jeans worn white at the stress points and ragged at the long hems. She should look grubby – instead, she looked relaxed, and vital.

"Do you have a rental figure in mind?" he said, knowing that he came across as a pompous ass and helpless to heft any other defense. When she tossed out a number with a shrug of her shoulders, Shu couldn't help it when one eyebrow lifted. Either she was being generous, or she was dumber than she looked. Audrey must have caught his expression, because she laughed, a smooth, hearty sound nothing like the weak titters that he had heard his whole life. Especially recently.

"I'm not looking to skin you, Shu. I don't need the money – I've got my own. But I've got several big dogs, so don't think about helping yourself to my stuff." Indignation flamed high in his throat and burned his cheekbones.

"I-I would never! That's completely insulting, and-"

"Nothing more than a test," she broke in, a small, cat-like smile tugging at her lips. "Even though I believe in fate, I'm not a total ninny. Just getting a read on your character, Shu. You'd be surprised what an author sees. Oh, we're here."

She stood before the shuttle stopped, her hips swaying as her feet were planted, moving to the rhythm of the vehicle surprisingly well. She gathered up her purse, sizeable duffel, and suitcase, lugging it off the shuttle like it was nothing. Shu scrambled to follow, possessed by a sense of his own idiocy. A headache was already starting to pound in his temples, and was ruthlessly ignored as he followed Audrey through the parking lot. This had to be the craziest thing he'd ever done...

She stopped behind a hulking navy blue Ford SUV. Opening the back, she started tossing her bags into the cavernous rear of the car with reckless abandon. Shu commended himself for only wincing a little when his bags received the same treatment. Cursing himself a fool, he hurried to get in the car just a few seconds before Audrey so she wouldn't be able to drive away with his luggage. He'd almost started for the wrong side of the car before remembering that the passenger side was on the right here, forcing him to jog around the car.

Uncharacteristically winded, he buckled his seat belt as Audrey dumped her purse on the floor and plugged in her iPod into the car's stereo, tossing the player in his lap as the car roared to life. She glanced over at him, a twinkle in her lioness eyes as she smacked the car into drive.

"Passenger's DJ. What'll it be, Shu?" She drove the large car like it was a zippy little sports sedan. As the headache worsened, he scrolled through the music, looking for something peaceful as Audrey wound her way free of the airport and hopped onto one of the main highways of the city. That's what he assumed at least, gauging the traffic on a Tuesday afternoon. He had to check the urge to snatch the Jesus handle around a few turns, admitting that while she drove faster than he was used to, at least she drove well.

It took him a while to get used to being on the wrong side of the car, wrong side of the road, and pretty much the wrong side of the planet. Finally settling on Enya out of sheer desperation, he dropped the iPod into the center console, letting his head fall back against the head rest as he squeezed his eyes closed, rubbing them under his glasses in an attempt to relieve the pressure. Lecturing himself as a poor guest, he eventually dragged his attention back, noticing the speed and distance these Coloradoans seemed to take for granted. And of course, there was that gigantic mountain range hulking to the west. Fuji was nothing to sneeze at, but this range was like a curtain drawn across the land, endless and ferociously huge. The land seemed layered like a shark's mouth, jutting rows of teeth that bit at the sky.

"Tell me more about the house," he finally murmured, grinding his teeth against the brief flash of nausea that faded just as quickly as it made itself felt.

"It's a two bedroom, two bath deal, pretty much a cottage. The second bedroom is set up as an office, but that's up to you if you want to change it. Wood burning stove'll come in handy during the winter if you're going to stay that long. It's got AC, thank God, and an awesome view. The kitchen's pretty decent, although that's not usually my area. My place a block or two to the west, and I'll leave you my cell number. Any questions or issues, let me know. It can get pretty solitary up there, so if you get wiggy, come over for company before you do something crazy. I'll just be chilling at home for the next few weeks, but my schedule is normally pretty wonky and super fluid, so don't feel bad if you interrupt. I'm kind of a hermit, and spend a lot of time at home, so it's pretty easy to catch me. Um, let's see. I've got dogs, cats, and horses – if you need an animal fix, come over before you go out and get a puppy." Audrey spoke like it was an event – grand hand gestures, sinuous expressions sliding across her face despite her eyes staying locked on the road. She said almost everything emphatically, and during the pauses in conversation, he could hear her singing or humming to the music under her breath. Before Shu could say anything in response to her description, her phone belted out a catchy rendition of "Beautiful Day" by U2.

"Could you grab that for me?" she asked with a winning smile, jerking her chin towards the blue and white patterned purse at his feet. Marveling at her trust, and then remembering that she was driving him to the middle of nowhere in a foreign country, he shook his head, and fished out the smart phone in a royal blue case that had an anime character's red symbol on the back. She answered the phone with a soft "Hello?" before plunking her elbow on the console as she steered them around and through traffic a solid five to ten miles over the speed limit.

"Hey, Dad. What's up? Seriously? That's awesome! So jealous. Jerk." She laughed heartily, Shu trying not to awkwardly listen to her conversation as he focused on the music and the land beyond the highways. It was very much a city, but one that lived in the shadow of a giant's spine.

"So, listen," she continued. "I found a tenant for your place. Yup. No, I met him at the airport. Yes, I'm taking him home after he raped me repeatedly in an airport bathroom," she said with disgusted sarcasm. "Strangely enough, I do have a brain left, despite all the times you clocked me on the head with a tire iron. No, I- Oh, come on, Dad. Yes, he's here. What? Come on- But- Fine," she finally said with a hefty sigh.

"He wants to talk to you," she said with a crooked smile. Shu couldn't help it when he looked at the phone like a viper. A concerned father. Good, that's exactly what he needed. Sighing, he took the phone, cautiously bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Listen here, bucko. That's my girl you got in the car with you. I don't care if you're a freakin' archangel, you touch her, I'll break _off_ every one of your fingers before I castrate you with a small wooden spoon. Because it'll hurt more!" the enraged papa on the other end of the phone bellowed. Holding the phone away from his ear as the man on the other end screamed into the phone, Shu cleared his throat and tugged at his collar.

"Sir, I understand and appreciate your concern. If you know your daughter as much as you clearly love her, then let me assure you that this was her idea. However, since your concern is warranted, may I suggest you call my father for a reference. He's the former prime minister of Japan," he said before Audrey's father could tell him where to put his reference. A low, brief hum resonated from Audrey as Shu rattled off a phone number.

"He's not currently too happy with me at the moment, but I don't think it's bad enough for him to disown me. My name is Shu Koibuchi."

"You normally say it the other way around, don't you?"

"Yes. My father's name is Keiichiro Koibuchi. He speaks very fluent English, and the number I gave you is his personal phone. I would recommend Googling him if you're still unsure. He still has a Wikipedia page, I believe."

"Why's your dad pissed at you, _Shu_?" the papa asked, emphasizing Shu's foreign name.

"There was a bit of an issue at home. There was a series of misunderstandings and… problems. Needless to say, I felt some vacation time was in order. I met your daughter at Narita Airport, and through a series of very strange coincidences, ended up at DIA the same time she did. I assure you, sir, it was entirely unintentional." Shu could all but hear her father chewing over those details, deciding whether or not to believe them.

"Fine, I'll call him. But if anything doesn't fly, buster, you better get ready for the ass-kicking of your life. I know _exactly_ where you live, since I just moved out myself from that sweet little spot a couple of months ago. " Shu blinked – he was going to live in his landlord's parents' house. Perfect.

"Of course, sir. Understood."

"And it's Jake Reynolds. Remember the name, punk!" When the line went dead, he slowly returned the phone back to Audrey's purse, marveling at the tangible aftershocks of the man's protective, and vehement, warnings.

"Did he tell you to remember the name?" Audrey said, her voice shaking with laughter.

"Yes, he did," Shu said with a tired sigh. He felt his mouth twitching into a smile when her laughter broke free like the peeling of a bell.

"I'm sorry, so sorry! He's ridiculously protective, but he's pretty hilarious when he goes all papa bear." Privately thinking that such protective love was charming, Shu subtly rubbed his temple, hoping that the headache would back off sooner or later. They had swung along a curve in the highway, now running parallel to the range.

"So you _are_ the prime minister's nephew. I had my suspicions," Audrey said lightly after she recovered from laughing. "Makes you running away, and your women problems, a bit more weighty." The instinctive denial that he wasn't running bubbled in his throat. Shu swallowed it back, tipping his head towards the window, watching as the behemoth mountains swallowed the western sky.

"Unfortunately, it does," he said quietly, falling silent when she ripped through an exit that sent them on a winding path directly into the heart of the Rockies. The land had a sort of craggy grandeur that demanded attention. When his ears popped, Shu blinked. He was used to it on planes, but rarely just from driving.

"Whatever. Sometimes, you're entitled to make a break for it. If I don't miss my mark, you've been running the straight and narrow for a long time. The thing about that is, you never have the room to stretch, so muscles you depend on start to atrophy. How old are you?" She switched subjects with the speed of a teenager.

"I'm thirty," Shu said quietly, feeling decades older as fatigue dragged at his bones.

"Hmmm. I guessed around that area. Your eyes seem older, but the bones of your face still look pretty young. Only a couple of years older than me," she said with a toothy grin. Shu couldn't help it; he stared.

"Ho-how old are you?" It mortified him that he stuttered.

"Twenty seven, going on fifteen. Or fifty, depending on how you look at it." Confused by her clarification, Shu subsided into silence. When Tsukimi floated through his head, he felt his mouth dry up. He had barely _thought_ about the eighteen year old he was deciding whether or not he was in love with since the whole business with Inari had reared its ugly head. From this distance, it all seemed a little odd and ridiculous. And it made him feel guilty. Sighing heavily against the perpetual weight of blame in his stomach, his eyes were caught by the canyon wall to their right. High in the rocks, there was a little cave. Wearily, he wondered if a bear had lived there at some time.

The highway ribboned its way through the mountains, seeming to follow the old riverbed far below. As the album they had been listening to wound to a close, Shu remembered his duty, choosing the soundtrack from a movie he remembered Kuranosuke deriding. The soothing harps and flutes that poured out of the speakers justified his theory – if his younger brother didn't like it, it was probably serene. Reminding himself to occasionally stir and ask pertinent, touristy questions, Shu was gratified by Audrey's knowledge of the area. She had probably lived here for a very long time. Muscling his way through the headache that was rapidly invading his eyes, he asked about the leaves for the coming autumn, not even sure if he was going to stay for a week, let alone a couple of months.

When she turned off about an hour later on a rutted dirt road, he decided that these Coloradoans seemed to appreciate their rural setting. Why leave the road in such a state otherwise? This deserted back road seemed something straight out of a movie. The bouncing in the car was minimal, leading him to believe that Audrey's gigantic car had the shocks of a monster truck.

He almost didn't see the turn-off for the drive, it was so shrouded by huge pines. When the little house melted into view through the trees, Shu was surprisingly charmed. The single-story house was painted a soft cream that was flaking a little, the shutters a new hunter green. The porch appeared to wrap around the entire building, windows prevalent and winking in the strong sun. As Shu stepped out of the car, he choked a little as his knees wobbled, chalking his dizziness up to traveling. Recovering quickly, he made his way to the back of the car.

Audrey was already hefting his suitcase out of the jumble of luggage, handing him his briefcase before striding for the house. The chivalrous, and ingrained, protest to her carrying the heavier of the two bags leapt to his tongue, but died quickly. She was already half way to the house, her hair bouncing cheerfully with every step. It was like arguing with a pretty rock – nothing ever really got through. Or she was a typhoon – she just moved and acted, and expected him to keep up.

Jogging after her, he frowned as they stood on the porch, confused as to why he was panting from that tiny exertion. He followed her into the house once she unlocked the door, trying to focus on her words as Audrey began talking about the house, perplexed when her voice sounded tinny. Glancing to his right towards the living room, he was blankly puzzled when his vision started to spot. He had no way of knowing that all the color had drained out of his face, his dark eyes going glassy as he started to sway. Faintly, he thought he vaguely heard the words, "Oh, shit!"

Without knowing quite how he got there, Shu found himself dumped on a chair in the hallway, his head shoved between his knees and a hand stroking soothingly up and down his back.

"Nice, easy breaths. Try to keep it regular – don't breathe too deep." Eventually, the spots receded, the cotton slowly leeching from his ears as the blood trickled back into his brain. Shu opened his eyes in time to see the blood dripping on the floor from his nose.

"Crap," he whispered wonderingly. A wad of tissues suddenly appeared in front of his face, and he raised his head cautiously as he straightened, the tissues pressed to his nose slowly turning red. Audrey looked at him with concerned, but not too shocked eyes. "Uh – I'm sorry-" Shu managed before she waved her hand.

"No worries. Looks like you got a little case of altitude sickness. You'll just need a day or two to acclimate. I'm a native, so I didn't even think about it. Sorry about that," she said gently with an apologetically furrowed brow as she took his arm, helping him stand. Shu was discomfited by the pain in his joints that had bloomed since the car ride, letting Audrey help him reluctantly. As soon as his head cleared and his body cooperated, he promised himself, he'd be fine.

He got the impression of sunny air and warm wood, the kitchen generously garnished with cobalt and the living room dominated by a large green couch. Just as they were almost to the end of the hall, Shu clapped a hand to his mouth, his face turning a sickly green as the nausea that had been swimming sickly in his system the whole drive launched into overload.

"Bathroom!" Audrey commanded, shoving him into the doorway directly to his right and snatching off his glasses just in time. Gratefully, he knelt in front of the toilet, ridding himself of the lunch he had eaten in LA. Empty and trembling, he shakily made his way to his feet, running the water as cold as he could stand before rinsing his mouth out and washing his face. Half blind and feeling dead, or drunk, Shu straightened, all but running into the hand offering a towel. Gratefully drying off his face, he squinted, barely able to make out the fuzzy image of Audrey offering his glasses.

She popped back into clarity when he slid the metal frames back onto his nose, her brisk but concerned demeanor setting him more at ease than any other possible reaction. Like squeamishness, or awkwardness. It seemed to be this woman's particular gift to brazen through any awkward situation until it wasn't awkward anymore. She offered him a glass of water, dropping several tablets and a mint into his limp palm.

"Some ibruprofen. I bet that headache you're wrestling with is a doozy." Looking at her askance as he brusquely swallowed the pills and sipped the water to wash them down, Shu cleared his throat as he lowered the glass. He fumbled as he unwrapped the mint, his stomach settling a little as soon as it hit his tongue. He sniffed a little, relieved that his nosebleed seemed to have halted. Nothing, however, could possibly stem the flood of embarrassment wracking his system right now.

"How did you know-"

"I've been prone to migraines since I was fifteen – I know the signs. I'm so sorry, Shu. I thought it was just travel induced. I should have known. You've probably lived at sea level your whole life, huh?" She said the last with a sympathetically crooked smile, steering him out of the bathroom and directly across the hall without actually seeming to steer, or support, him. He managed to shrug in agreement as they stepped into the cozy bedroom painted a warm, pale yellow. The large bed had a navy comforter, plump pillows fluffed to perfection. The dresser was good, sturdy oak, the door to what was undoubtedly a closet decorated with a brass knob.

She took a surprising amount of his weight when an attack of dizziness had Shu's knees going to water. Audrey guided him to the bed like he was ninety, all but pouring him onto the king sized mattress. She knelt in front of him, her hands resting lightly on his knees, her face the only thing in the room that didn't seem to be spinning.

"Shu, my man, you look like hell. What you need is a good nap and some time to get acclimated. Why don't you get comfortable and crash. I guarantee you'll feel infinitely better when you wake up." Since he'd been wrestling back exhaustion since the plane had touched down in Colorado, Shu couldn't quite find a reason to disagree. He felt like it was somehow rude, but was sick enough not to care. As Audrey busied herself with drawing the curtains and turning down the covers, his stomach clenched at the decidedly intimate atmosphere. Pressing his hand to it until he was sure he wouldn't barf his guts out again, he spoke as he wrestled off his shoes and suit jacket.

"How high up are we?" he managed as he shoved his glasses back up his nose. She was humming again, this time Journey's "Don't Stop Believing," if he wasn't mistaken.

"A little more than eighty five hundred feet. Wait, that's…" She mused as she went back to the bathroom, returning with the glass of water and a box of Kleenex that she set on the nightstand.

"About twenty six hundred meters. Yeah, it's pretty high," she said with a laugh at his blearily raised brows. For a moment, they stared at each other. She seemed to be about to usher him into bed herself, something Shu wasn't quite sure he could handle. Audrey caught herself, indecision turning her gold eyes vulnerable. The air seemed to go a little soft, the light dim and golden through the curtains. Swallowing heavily against the saliva that suddenly pooled in his dry mouth, Shu stood shakily, extending his clammy hand.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Reynolds." She took his hand gratefully, looking into his eyes very piercingly as she smiled.

"It's Audrey, Shu. Considering I've mopped up your blood, I'd say we're on pretty comfortable terms. Try to get some sleep – it'll help. Seriously. I'll be back in about an hour with some provisions. I'll leave my cell number on the fridge if you need to get a hold of me." Before he could say anything else, she swept out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her. For a moment, Shu stood, feeling oddly bereft. The thought of food made him want to retch, so he closed his eyes, hoping discipline would muscle back the headache and lock down his stomach.

Eventually, he managed to turn without toppling over from dizziness, all but collapsing onto the bed. Crawling under the covers in a decidedly undignified manner that he was glad no one witnessed, Shu burrowed down, exhausted and lightheaded. Barely remembering to take off his glasses before he crushed them, he was asleep before Audrey quietly closed the front door. His last thought before going under was that she must think him pathetic. How sad that it was true.

* * *

_Ah, Shu, you're not pathetic. You're just a little confused and not used to being over a mile above the sea. So I was planning out this chapter when I wanted to insert some vulnerability on Shu's part. Since I'm setting this in Colorado – my home – how easy would altitude sickness be? I've personally never had it myself, as I was born at least a mile above sea level, so that required a bit of research. I love Audrey. She's so energetic and fun and smart. Pretty much. She has her flaws, mostly because she can be abrupt and frighteningly candid and insane. _

_I'm depending on her to make Shu blossom. God knows he needs to. I'll be flashing back to Tsukimi and Kuranosuke in a couple chapters. No, I didn't forget them, I'm just busy making Shu miserable. :D_

_Hope you like it!_

_Love, Tango_


End file.
